The King of Vegetables
by Kitsy3105
Summary: Vegeta's story on his home planet of Vegeta, the saiyan planet. Learn about Vegeta's childhood sweetheart and how there is more to Vegeta than what meets the eye. A story of Bloodlines, Action, and Forbidden Romance.


Vegeta gazed upon his childhood friend, Sachi, under the starlit sky. The two had known each other since they were 3 years old. He was a prince and she was a Naito Walker, a breed of saiyan lower than a peasant. Naito Walkers were considered a tainted breed of saiyan because they did not change into giant apes as normal saiyans did, but instead, they transformed into animals of all different breeds. Sachi transformed into a frightening demon fox. But looking at her now, no one could ever tell.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Even when he was a child and he had first met her, he still had felt the way he did now. Sadly, them just being friends was forbidden by all laws of nature. He could never hope to be anything more. She was considered unfit to even be alive. As far as anyone was concerned, she was not a living being. She fell more into the category of dirt. Not living, not dead, just there. And yet, she was the only person in the world who accepted him as he was. Sachi didn't care if he was a prince or not, he was her friend. She didn't mind if he was angry or snippy, she simply withstood his fury and when it subsided, Sachi was always there to comfort him. Never judging, never condemning, and never anything but loyal to him. And he loved her with all his being. Vegeta loved her every way except physically or in marriage.

He would gladly give up his title as prince if only to marry this dazzling angel before him. But it was forbidden. If anyone found out that they were friends they would both be put to death. He could not do that to his love. Sachi probably didn't have the same feelings anyway. In fact, Vegeta knew that she didn't have the same feelings because of where they were now. They were sitting in the clearing of Takai Woods, where they had first met. In one day, this would be the spot where she would marry another Naito Walker named Sven. Sven was an asshole.

Sure anyone that had met him would think he was a respectable guy, strong, protective, and he cared for Sachi well. But that was the problem. Vegeta knew it shouldn't be Sven who cared for Sachi but him, and only him! And Sven had taken that away from him. Maybe Vegeta never had it in the first place because of who he was.

Sachi and Vegeta chose to meet on this night to say goodbye. Before they had the actual marriage ceremony, Naito Walkers were required to consummate the marriage. And once that was done, the female Naito Walkers weren't allowed to speak to any other male. Vegeta had insisted on saying goodbye, because if they were found out, only she would be punished by a fate even worse than death, torture. She would be tortured until she admitted that what she had done was wrong, and once she did, her vocal chords would be removed and she would be put into a dungeon to live out her days without food or water. Vegeta new Sachi, and he new she would never admit she was wrong.

Sachi insisted that she wouldn't break the law, she would never speak to him, she just didn't want to say goodbye. This only reminded Vegeta more of how she didn't share his feelings. This goodbye was more for him than her.

He took one final glance at her. She was dressed in a white silk dress similar to the one she was wearing the first day they met. Vegeta had always liked her silk dresses because they complimented her elegance and showed off her toned, strong, and beautiful body. Sachi's skin was a material smoother than porcelain, and Vegeta swore she shined with the moon's beauty. Her chocolate eyes were more brilliant than the brightest star. Gazing into her eyes now, it was like when they danced as children, graceful, as if the two were floating free. She was more precious to him than any gem.

"Sachi, I will always cherish our friendship" Sachi looked up to his face with sad eyes and whispered in a childlike voice, "Do we have to say goodbye?" Vegeta brushed his fingers across her face and down her smooth neck. He wanted her so bad, all to himself, but if there was one thing he was trained to do it was to control himself. Grudgingly, he continued. "You know we have to."

"But why?" Her voice ringed with beauty, even now as she whined. But Vegeta knew she would move on. It was him that wouldn't. Vegeta realized he could not live without her. Never again would she come into his room at night because she was scared of the storm, never again would she be waiting on his balcony with a hot breakfast before they went out and trained, never again would she tell him a sweet goodnight, and never again would she dream of the future with him. Vegeta was going to miss it all. He had to let her know someway how he felt.

Before Vegeta knew what he was doing he lowered his face and gently pressed his lips against hers. She tasted so sweet. How many years had he wanted to do this? Vegeta thought she would pull away, but instead she pressed her body closer to his and wrapped her arms around his back. It was better than he ever could've dreamed. And how often had he dreamed of this? It was all so gentle. Sachi was the only person he was ever able to be soft and gentle with.

Vegeta felt her tongue start to part his lips and in a matter of seconds he jumped away. "This is so wrong!" He just let the words slip. Even though they were true he didn't want her to get the wrong impression. Her face fell and she squeaked, "Did I do something wrong?" Vegeta dropped to her side. "No, you didn't, I did. I let my selfish wants get in the way of your future! I shouldn't have done what I did!" Sachi lowered her eyes and whispered, "But I wanted you to…" At first Vegeta was confused at what she meant. He thought about it for a minute. What had she wanted him to do? Kiss her? But that was impossible. She was about to get married. Vegeta whispered, "You wanted me to… kiss you?" She nodded her head solemnly.

"Then why are you getting married tomorrow!" Vegeta shouted sounding more pissed than he meant to. Sachi looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to! It is an arranged marriage!" She broke down crying in his lap. "Sven is nice and all, but he is not you! All I have ever wanted was to be with you and no one else but you! I don't care if you have problems, everyone does! And I don't care that I will be put to death for loving you! I just want to be with you!" Vegeta placed his hand on the back of her head and stroked her. "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

Even though Vegeta should've been upset that she didn't care if her life ended or not, all he could do was rejoice in the fact that she had loved him all along. It was too bad they could never be together. Vegeta slipped away from beneath her crying face. This was all too complicated. He let his head lower as he tried to think. Sachi sat up and leaned toward Vegeta's face. "What are you doing?", Vegeta asked surprised.

"You're not going to let me be with you, I can see that. Just let me have one more kiss. Just one…" Sachi leaned in closer. There is nothing more in the world that Vegeta wanted to do right then than to fulfill her request, to pull her close to him. But he resisted and grabbed her hands. "No." Vegeta said sternly. "We have already done a bad thing, I mean, tonight you were supposed to consummate your marriage!"

"Aw, SCREW the marriage! I will run away with you! We can get married by a battlefield like you always wanted to get married by! Just don't leave me!" More tears began to well up in her eyes and Vegeta wanted to comfort her, but it would only make things harder. "I-I can't" Vegeta said a bit shakily. Sachi lowered her head in defeat. "Fine, but I'm not consummating my marriage with Sven. My body belongs to you…" Vegeta had always wanted to hear her say that, but not at the cost of her life. He could control himself no more. What she had said had broken him. He wanted all of her.

Vegeta kissed her succulent lips and pulled her tight to his body. She responded just as he wanted her to. She draped her arms over his shoulders and intertwined her fingers in his hair, pulling each other even closer. It was like she was made for him. Like the only two puzzle pieces that would fit together perfectly. She lied with her back on the grass and with Vegeta on top of her. What they knew was going to happen defied everything and everyone. The act they were about to commit was more forbidden than anything else in the world. But at that moment, neither Sachi or Vegeta cared; they would get through it and live the rest of their lives together. Screw everyone.


End file.
